


A Barely Whispered Name

by reysfalcon



Series: General Danvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, General Danvers Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really should have been more careful, but the mysterious woman who saved her took her breath away. General Danvers Week Day 1 (Alternate Meeting AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Barely Whispered Name

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first fic for General Danvers Week! I honestly forgot it started today, so I manically rushed to get this written. I’ve got the 7 others planned out and ready to go, so I can’t wait to get them written!
> 
> This extends the flashback scene, with Alex dancing in the club.

Alex was already heavily into the night and five drinks down. The club was starting to swim and her eyes flashed across the bar. The bitter taste of tequila was still heavy on her tongue. Right now, she just wanted to get away from everything, including her mother, and that meant a club.

It was slightly further out than she usually went, but she was wanting something fresh, and the bass beat just a little louder in this place. She felt in in her bones, and it was the most alive she'd felt in a while.

"Want a drink, darlin'?"

Alex tried to ignore him. Sure, he was somewhat handsome, with that chiseled draw. But he honestly wasn't her type and he'd been bugging her all night. She'd been tempted to accept his drink offer - free drinks were always good - but she was also somewhat sensible, and knew the leer in his eye was just bad news.

Signalling the bartender, she downed her remaining shot and pushed the lime swiftly into her mouth. Her breath hitched at the sharpness. The rush was what mattered.

"You're really not my type, sorry mate."

Ordering another drink, she carefully turned round, mindful of her vision blurring slightly, and let her eyes creep over the crowd. It was mostly students in from the nearby campus, with the odd 20-something thrown in looking for a good time. She liked it for the feel of the place. It was a step up from the shitty clubs, but it also wasn't too fancy. It was just right.

Her eyes caught an oddly familiar face. He was standing off in the corner, and he was starting right at her. She could tell a military stance when she saw one, and his black polo and combat boots confirmed her suspicions. She may have seen him the other week, back over the other side of National City.

Although the back of her neck was still tingling slightly, she knew he seemed relatively harmless. Or at least no more dangerous than the men in here. If he was a military man, he certainly wasn't going to try anything, no matter how drunk everyone was.

Turning back, she nodded at the bartender and raised the tall glass of rum and coke to her lips.

Suddenly, a strong grip came round her wrist and stilled her hand, millimeters between her lips and the cold liquid. She felt her body tense up, getting ready to fight someone.

"You probably should not be drinking that."

Her eyes moved, following the slim wrist up to the woman next to her. Despite the dark and the flashing lights, she could see the strong gaze on her, the green eyes staring intently at her. She immediately caught sight of the blonde strip of hair, almost luminescent in the light.

If she had been sober, she probably would have realised the similarity between the woman's grip and that of her sisters. Slightly too strong to be human, like it took no effort at all.

The mysterious woman turned to the vaguely handsome guy from before, and the leer in eyes had turned to a smirk. Even above all the music, Alex felt the woman almost growl.

She barely felt the movement by her, and suddenly the grip on her wrist was gone and the man was pinned against the bar, stool thrown to the ground. The leer had moved to something akin to fear.

Whatever the woman said, the man reacted decidedly, his body tensing and shaking his head. Before she'd even realised, he was thrown to the floor and was quickly scurrying away.

"I can fight my own battles, you know."

"Yes, but not if you're under the influence of gamma-hydroxybutyrate."

Alex's eyes widened. It wasn't about the fact she'd been nearly drugged, but the fact that this woman even knew the actual scientific term, and that she even knew it was in her drink. The biology major part of Alex's brain was quickly firing. The only way she'd be able to know would be the salty taste, but the woman definitely hadn't drunk any.

"Hey, how did you-"

The woman quickly pulled her away from the bar, the warmth of her hand on her back radiating through the drunken woman's top. Alex was painfully aware of their proximity.

She struggled under the grip until the door opened and the yellow glare of the streetlight and the wall of cold air hit her like a tonne of bricks.

All of a sudden, she was against the brick wall, the woman mere inches from her face, bright green eyes once again staring into her own.

"You know, if you wanted to just get with me, it would have been far nicer-"

"Can you please just-," the woman said, her voice deeper and thicker than Alex had heard in the club. She cursed herself for drinking the tequila. It always made her head go straight towards sex and any attractive woman.

In her drunken haze, she saw the women wincing, her eyes blinking too rapidly and her breathing slightly too deep. Her first thought was something like anxiety, the proximity of everyone in the club, but the strain in the woman's features made her think it was something deeper.

"It's too loud in that place."

Alex rested her hand on the woman's hip, feeling the odd thick material under her fingers. It felt almost like her Dad's old combat gear, back before-.

"What do you want with me?" Alex muttered, trying to ignore the contrast between the rough bricks against her back and the softness of the woman's hands on arms.

The stranger's shoulders slumped slightly, her eyes roaming Alex's body. Under the oddly caring gaze, Alex couldn't help but think she saw a bit of attraction in those green eyes. "I couldn't let you get hurt... We have a mutual friend."

Alex pushed herself up, painfully aware of the grazing of her back against the wall, "Who? I've never seen you before?"

The woman seemed to pause, her body tensing slightly, and a sudden look of sadness coming over her features.

"You haven't, Miss Danvers."

Alex's heart thumped at the sound of her name. She wasn't exactly well known around these parts, and she didn't socialise much. So to have this woman, who was probably somewhere in her mid-30s, taking any interest in her just led Alex's head round in empty circles. Whoever she was, she must have the wrong Alex Danvers.

"You're mistaken."

The woman's focus immediately moved, her eyes drifting away and her hand twitching up to her own ear. It was like someone was talking to her.

Her thoughts drifted to that man, standing in the corner of the club, the mysterious guy in the combat boots. Maybe she was with him.

"I must leave, but I am glad you are alright," the woman muttered, removing her hand from Alex's arm, the warmth immediately taken over by the cold breeze.

Alex's hand moved before her mind really caught up, grabbing onto the stranger's arm and tugging her towards her.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, maybe it was out of gratitude, or the alcohol, but the feel of the woman's warm lips against hers made Alex's body flush with heat and her head spin more than it already was.

They parted, Alex aware of the tension in the woman's shoulders, and wasn't surprised by the shocked expression on her face.

"Thank you," Alex whispered. She tried not to think about what may have happened if she'd taken that drink, or that the woman hadn't intervened.

"Goodbye, Alex."

The woman walked away, her body retreating so fast it almost seemed like she was sprinting.

"I never got your name!" Alex called out, realising how much the drinking had gone to her head and the slur in her words.

She barely heard the woman's response, the name just a flutter under her breath.

Astra.

Years later, after Hank had found her in prison that night and she'd turn into Agent Alex Danvers, that name would come rushing back to her, from the depths of the drunken haze of a lonely night back when she was hurting.


End file.
